unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Robotnik
Not to be confused with RobotnikClause, Fake Robotnik, Robotnik Sr., Robotnik Jr. and Dr. Eggman!!! ---- Dr. Robotnik (full name Doctor Ivo Dum Dum Robotnik II, otherwise known as Dr. Fatty, Joseph Stalin's father son, or Boss Battle) is an evil scientist guy who loves to create robot things, advanced weaponry, and other weird devices. He was the first human to create a Ukkalele out of toothpicks and spaghetti. He can give people promotions and frequently says PINGAS!, (which is a really powerful attack) so he is not normal. He dislikes hotcakes. He is also a mortal enemy of The King, who was defeated by the King's Dinner Blaster. He has three robot minions: Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. He also has a very great cousin named Dr. Eggman. His only matched enemy is Piconjo, some legendary dude who lived up to his name for his infamous "p3n0r p0w3r"!!! Dr. Robotnik attended the first Brawl of the Consoles meeting, but was booted out, because Disney wanted to keep the almighty PINGAS all to themselves. Dr. Robotnik is currently the leader of Soviet Russia. History Early Life Dr. Robotnik was born to Joseph Stalin and an unknown woman a long long long time ago. I mean, like, a billion years ago! We're not sure, we just know Dr. Robotnik has been around a lot longer than his enemy Sonic. Dr. Robotnik was born in the eastern-most point of Russia. He could actually see Sarah Palin's house from where he was born. Dr. Robotnik was actually very stupid when he was born. He didn't even know how to read! Of course, he was dropped on his head as a baby. Ironically, this didn't make him dumber, but it made him smarter. When dropped on his head (which was actually the result of a Patty Wagon accident), he instantly learned how to read, write, speak, and create advanced robots and only three months old. Dr. Robotnik grew up in Russia, being one of the greatest minds the world has ever seen. He once even built a bomb powerful enough to blow up Mars using only Candee, seven toothpicks, three Magikarp, and an old sock. Dr. Robotnik was given the title of World's Smartest Guy Named ''██████████. A couple hundred years after creating the first iteration of the Pingas weapon, he was taken in by the Robotnik family by Momma Robotnik, because she saw the amount of evil power in him. She changed his name, and now, no one knows his old name. Not even he does. Rise to Power Sometime in the second millennium, Dr. Robotnik created a robot army. He then blew up the army, deciding he could take power by himself. He soon regretted this, but he continued on. He plotted for three years, until he eventually decided on a very simple plan. Dr. Robotnik pulled out an AK-47. Then, he threw it aside, and he took out a ''very large can of red paint, and started painting all of Russia red. He then declared it Soviet Russia, and declared himself emperor. THEN he used the AK-47. He was one of the most powerful people in the world, because that's what happens when you take over Russia. Loss of Power Shortly after gaining power, Dr. Robotnik's own adopted mother took power from him And sent him to his room. Regain of Power Then, he took power back. Robotnik Wars Dr. Robotnik and his brother RobotnikClause had been rivals as long as Anybody could remember. However, things really got out of hand after a little baby argument over weapons of mass destruction, and they started bombing each other. Dr. Robotnik won the First Robotnik War within a few hours. This is evidence to show how awesome he really is. Dr. Robotnik was praised as the hero of Soviet Russia. This lasted for a few years, until RobotnikClause came out of hiding, and started the Second Robotnik War. Dr. Robotnik fought bravely, but he eventually DIED after being annihilated by the power of RobotnikClause’s Piness, and blown to pieces. Shigeru Miyamoto put him back together, and revived him. Recent Times Dr. Robotnik realized that he didn't like being a ruler because it was too much work, and he was too lazy to run the country. Wanting to take a vacation, he allowed Vladimir Putin to win the Russian election of 2012. He then controlled Putin under a puppet-government while taking a vacation somewhere a little more tropical than Russia. It is rumored that he is planning to create a new version of the PINGAS, to destroy RobotnikClause once and for all, but this has yet to be proven. THE END... Or is it? Yeah, it is. Category:Guys Category:Mad Scientists Category:Guys who gave themself a promotion Category:Fat people Category:Brawl of the Consoles Member Category:Black Army Elite Category:Doctors Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Robotnik Family Category:Russia Category:Brawl of the Consoles Category:Weirdos Category:Smart guys Category:Emperors Category:Conquerors Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Memes Category:Heroes Category:CRIMES Category:Shame Characters